Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of universal serial bus (USB)-powered devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a USB-powered utility tool. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a USB-powered utility tool including a printed circuit board (PCB) and a USB connector mounted orthogonal to the PCB.
Background Information
Typically, universal serial bus (USB) interfaces are used to power and/or charge USB devices. Typically, USB-powered devices are connected to USB interfaces via USB connectors in order to receive power. One typical type of USB-powered device is a flash drive, which includes a housing enclosing a male USB connector that is mounted in parallel to a printed circuit board (PCB).
One of the issues that users find with USB-powered devices is that they tend to protrude an undesirable distance away from the USB interface. As a result, the USB-powered device takes up space which could be otherwise used. Further, because the USB-powered device protrudes an undesirable distance away from the USB interface, the USB-powered device may cause problems with objects and/or persons bumping into the USB-powered device.